En el final
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Sólo en el final... cuando ya no hay esperanza, cuando ya no queda nada, cuando todo está perdido... Ahí, y solo ahí, es cuando te das cuenta de lo que era realmente importante... Allen/Lavi


Bueno, les habla aishiteru_sama n_n...

Sólo como aclaración: lo que está en cursiva son los hechos... y lo normal pues sus pensamientos

_________________________________

**En el final…**

¿Por qué…?

"_De repente la tierra comenzó a derrumbarse y a caer por el precipicio… lo único que quedaba del Arca empezaba a desmoronarse…"_

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?

"_El edificio se desquebrajó y cayó al vacío… apenas unos cuantos trozos de tierra quedaban en pie…"_

No quería que nada de esto pasara…

No quería sacrificar a nadie…

Ni a Kanda… ni a Krory… ni a Lenalee…

…

Ni a ti, Lavi…

"_El cielo del Arca empezaba a oscurecerse… y a agrietarse como si se tratara de vidrio…"_

Nunca pensé que esto pasaría…

Nunca quise que esto pasara…

No importaba si sólo yo era arrastrado aquí…

Pero…

…

¿Por qué, Lavi?

…

¿Por qué me seguiste?

…

Si no hubieras hecho eso… seguramente los otros estarían a salvo…

"_De repente, el suelo donde Chaoji y Lavi estaban se vino abajo…"_

No…

…

…

Esto ya no se trata de culpar a alguien…

…

Sólo pasó y ya…

…

…

¿Pero por que?

…

…

…

No lo entiendo…

…

No entiendo tu preocupación…

…

…

¿Por qué estas conmigo?

¿Por qué estas arriesgándote así?

¿Por qué? ¡¡Dime por que!!

"_Pero, apunto de caer, Allen llegó a tiempo para ayudarlos_

_Lavi extendió su martillo de tal manera que Walker pudiera agarrarlo…_

_Lo hizo… los salvó…_

_Se sonrieron, aliviados"_

En ese instante… en ese preciso instante… realmente me sentí feliz…

No sólo porque estuvieras bien… sino porque estabas ahí: que a pesar de los peligros, de mis quejas, de todo lo demás… estabas ahí… conmigo… apoyándome, sonriéndome como si no pasara nada…

Realmente… me sentí feliz…

" _¡CRASH!_

_El martillo… se rompió… se destruyó en miles de pedazos…_

_Lo último que vio Allen…fueron aquellas orbes verdes asustadas, sorprendidas… cayendo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad…_

_**-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Caíste…

Caíste… lentamente…

Y te perdí de vista…

Ese vacío… no me dejó ver nada más…

…

…

…

¿Por qué?

…

…

…

…

¿Por qué…?

…

…

…

…

Sentí que las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos…

Y mi corazón… se quebró…

…

…

…

…

¿Por qué…?

…

…

Miré mi mano, incrédulo…

Algunos fragmentos de tu martillo se quedaron…

Sólo los aprieto… y sigo sintiendo ese quiebre en mi corazón…

…

No puede… hacer nada…

…

…

"_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Gritó de forma lastimera… y a todo pulmón…_

_Lenalee, que yacía a su lado, intentó consolarle… pero sólo vio cómo su amigo se levantaba…_

_El Crown Clown volvió a aparecer, junto con la espada…_

_Dio un salto…_

_**-¡¡¡CONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_

_**¡PAS!"**_

Te fuiste…

…

Te perdiste en ese vacío…

…

…

Te perdí… y no pude hacer nada…

…

…

…

¿Por qué pasó esto?

…

…

…

Dios, ¿Por qué?

…

…

Dios… ¿Por qué no lo salvaste?

Dios… ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a salvarlo?

Dios… ¿Por qué no me diste la fuerza para salvarlo?

Dios… ¿Por qué lo apartaste de mi lado?

Dios… ¿Por qué así?

…

…

Dios… ¿estas ahí?

"_El Conde bloqueó el golpe… y sonrió ampliamente…_

_Parecía que se burlaba…_

_Pero eso no le importó… sólo quería matarlos… sólo quería acabar con ellos…_

_Sólo quería venganza…_

_**-¡Estúpido aprendiz! –**__ gritó de repente el general Cross __**- ¡No lo ataques así! ¡Sólo estás lleno de odio! ¡RETROCEDE!**_

_Reaccionó un poco… y se apartó con otro salto_

_El Conde se retiró junto con Tiky Mikk por un hoyo en el suelo…"_

Sólo…

…

¿Por qué…?

…

Ahí estabas, Lavi…

Sonriéndome… apoyándome…

Sólo querías ayudar…

…

…

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

…

…

…

Mi corazón sigue quebrándose…

¿Por qué se quiebra de ésta manera?

"_Lo poco que quedaba del Arca apenas se sostenía…_

_Y Allen, con ayuda de Tim, había llegado a un cuarto blanco… con un piano en el centro…_

_El Golem se colocó encima de él, y de su boca, proyectó la imagen de una partitura…_

_**-Ahora escucha –**__Cross le hablaba por el transmisor __**– Tienes que tocar las notas que te muestra Tim**_

_**-Pero –**__ respondió con una gotera en la cabeza __**– Yo nunca he tocado un piano…**_

_**-¡Tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Sólo tú puedes!**_

_**-¡¿Pero cómo?!**_

_**-¡Déjate llevar!**_

_Con que dejarse llevar…_

_Acarició con delicadeza las teclas…_

_La canción… empezó a escucharse…_

_Una voz… comenzó a cantar dentro de su cabeza…_

_**-¡Tienes que pensar en un deseo!**_

_La música se detuvo abruptamente_

_**-¿Deseo?**_

_**-¡Si! Mientras tocas, ¡piensa en un deseo! ¡Algo que quieras que pase! ¡Algo que desees con el corazón! ¡Estúpido aprendiz, apresúrate!**_

_La comunicación se interrumpió…_

_**-Un deseo… -**__se dijo __**– Algo… que deseé con el corazón…**_

_Cerró los ojos… y empezó a tocar"_

…

Yo… deseo…

…

…

Deseo volver a casa..

…

…

Junto con todos…

Con Kanda… Krory… Chaoji… Lenalee…

…

Junto con Lavi…

…

…

…

…

…

Lavi…

…

…

…

…

Quiero verlo…

…

…

Quiero tenerlo cerca…

…

Quiero que me sonría…

…

Quiero que me mire…

…

Quiero estar con él…

…

Quiero estar con él…

…

…

…

Yo…

…

…

Lo quiero…

…

Quiero a Lavi…

…

…

Lo quiero mucho…

…

Quiero estar con él…

…

…

Quisiera estar con él…

…

…

Dios… ¿estás escuchándome?

"_Poco a poco el Arca comenzó a reconstruirse: los edificios, las calles, el cielo…_

_Kanda, en el cuarto de Skin Boric, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia…_

_Krory, en la biblioteca, yacía tirado junto a la doncella_

_Cross y Lenalee estaban a salvo, en la punta de la torre_

_Y Chaoji y Lavi veían incrédulos cómo el Arca volvía a la normalidad"_

…

Dios… quiero a Lavi…

Dios… dame otra oportunidad…

Dios… déjame demostrarte que ya no necesito estar en el final para darme cuenta de lo que siento…

Dios… quiero estar siempre junto a Lavi

…

No necesito nada más que su compañía…

No tenemos que ser más que amigos

Sólo… déjame estar con él… hacerle feliz a la medida que él me lo permita…

Sólo eso…

…

Dios… ¿estás escuchándome?

"_**-¡Allen!**_

_La comunicación volvió, interrumpiendo las súplicas internas del albino_

_**-¡Abre la puerta!**_

_**-¿Puerta?**_

_**-Si tocas una tecla, una puerta se abrirá**_

_Y así lo hizo: en una pared se dibujó el marco, y aparecieron Cross y Lenalee_

_**-En verdad… me alegro que estés bien, Allen-kun**_

_La china se veía feliz…_

_**-¡Soba, Dango, Carne con papas, ensalada rusa, manzanas con crema!**_

_Se oyeron unos gritos… y una pantalla apareció en la pared…_

_Eran Chaoji y Lavi…_

_**-¡Dango, 30 Kg de pasta, pollo con verduras!**_

_El pelirrojo gritaba como loco_

_**-¿Qué esta haciendo, exorcista-sama?**_

_**-¡Sólo así vendrá Allen! ¡Le encanta la comida! ¡De seguro tiene hambre!**_

_**-¡LAVI!**_

_**-¿Allen?**_

_**-¡¡LAVI!! ¡¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!!**_

_**-¡SI! ¿Pero dónde estas?**_

_**-¡En un cuarto secreto!**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

_De repente, apareció Kanda cargando a un inconciente Krory_

_**-¡Yuu! –**__ sonrió el __**pelirrojo -¡Que bueno que estén bien!**_

_**-¡Cállate! –**__ suspiró __**-¿Y los otros?**_

_**-Ni idea**_

_**-¡Les abriré una puerta! **_

_El pelirrojo y el japonés se miraron confundidos_

_Tocó otra tecla, y otra puerta se abrió_

_Entraron al cuarto donde estaban_

_Primero Kanda: entró con pesadez y dejó a Arystar en el sillón_

_Luego el pelirrojo…_

_**-Lavi…**_

…

_Ahí estaba…_

_**-Lavi…**_

_Sus piernas se movieron solas… _

_Corrió hacia donde estaba el aprendiz…_

_Saltó…_

_Y lo atrapó en un abrazo… ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros…_

_Pero es no era importante…_

_Colocó sus brazos en la espalda del mayor… y recargo su rostro en el fuerte pecho…_

…

…

_**-Hola, Lavi…**_

…

…"

Está aquí… otra vez…

Lo estoy abrazando como un idiota enamorado…

Pero eso es lo que soy…

Soy un idiota enamorado de Lavi…

…

Está aquí… y no voy a seguir siendo un niño hundido en sus problemas

Un niño que no acepta lo que siente…

Ya no…

Sólo quiero estar junto a Lavi…

No importa si soy su amigo, compañero, o uno de esos títulos amistosos…

Lo haré feliz…

Dios… quiero estar con él

Dios… aprovecharé esta oportunidad…

Dios… ya no necesito estar en el final para darme cuenta de cuánto lo quiero…

"_Lavi sonrió ampliamente_

_Y estrechó con fuerza al pequeño que lo abrazaba…_

_**-Hola, Allen…**_

_El albino se estremeció, y agregó fuerza a su abrazo…_

_**-¿Estas bien, Lavi?**_

_**-Si… ¿y tu?**_

_**-Ya lo estoy…**_

_Levantó la mirada, y se topó con las orbes verdes…_

_**-Me alegra…**_

_Y en un momento, en un instante… juntaron sus labios en un beso…_

_Allen cerró los ojos, y aferró sus labios a los de su compañero, quien no dudó en abrirle la boca e introducir su lengua…_

_Así duraron unos minutos: saboreándose y jugando… disfrutando sus lenguas en un cálido abrazo…_

…

…

_Al separarse, sonrieron… _

_Y Lavi recargó su frente en la de Walker…"_

Dios… esto no es el final…

Y no me refiero al Conde, o a los Noé, o esta guerra…

Apenas inicio mi historia con Lavi…

Dios… sólo es el comienzo

"_**-Volvamos a casa, Allen –**__sonrió ampliamente__** – Volvamos todos juntos**_

_**-Si…"**_

FIN

______________

Bueno, ya sé que es diferente a lo que realmente pasó, así que una disculpa por eso n_nU


End file.
